A FAKE X'mas Story
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Dee,Randy WAFFy X'mas Yaoi. Dee wants to give Randy a nice surprise for the holiday, but everything turns out wrong. Will the two of them have a nice X'mas?
1. A FAKE X'mas story

Hi, just a short story for all the great FAKE fans out there.  I hope you all have a merry X'mas.

A FAKE X'mas Story  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

"This will be just perfect for Bikky."  Randy says as he picks up a video game.  Dee and Randy are doing X'mas shopping for everyone.  The street is filled with joyous people.  Everywhere there're X'mas music and color.

Randy walks past the playhouse and says, "They're playing Nutcracker."

"That play is so silly, prince turns into a Nutcracker, whoever wrote it must be very high."  Dee laughs.

"Yeah…Come on. We've to get home to make dinner." Randy says.

^__^   ^__^    ^__^    ^__^

The next day, in NYPD

"No! There is absolutely no way you're getting X'mas off with Randy! Do you know how messy the streets are on the holidays?"  The chief says to Dee.

"Please, chief. We just finished 10 cases!  Ryo and I really need some time off!" Dee says.

The chief finally gives in, "Alright, you and Randy can have this X'mas off.  You guys did work really hard last couple of months."

"Thanks!"  Dee gets out to tell Randy that they're having a vacation and surprises Randy with a trip to the skiing resort.  Dee has been planning it for months and this X'mas is going to be perfect.

Dee walks by the staff lounge and sees Rose talking to Randy.

"Do you like Nutcracker?"  Rose asks the half Japanese.

"It's my favorite show.  My mom loved it and I used to watch it with her every year before she dies, I had lots of fun at the show back then.  I really want to watch it again." Randy says.

Dee hears what Randy says and he feels awful.  Randy was hinting to Dee that he wants to watch Nutcracker yesterday, and Dee made fun of the show instead.

(Way to go, Dee, calling Randy's favorite show silly.)  Dee says to himself.

"I got tickets for the show, why don't we watch it together?  It's box seats." Rose asks Randy.

"You got box seat?" Randy asks.

"Hey, Ryo." Dee walks in the lounge.

"Dee, hi.  You like some coffee?"  asks Randy as he offers Dee some coffee.  Dee takes the coffee and asks, "Ryo, do you like skiing?".

"Not really.  I kind of hate it, actually.  I was in a very bad skiing once and I never really get over it." The half Japanese answers.  Dee is wondering if he should tell Randy about the resort when Drake comes in and tells him he has a phone call.  Reluctantly, Dee leaves the lounge.  He can hears Rose says, "so, Ryo. How about we go watch the show together?"

Dee gets back to his desk and picks up the phone, "hello?"

"Yes, this is from the skiing resort.  I'm sorry but there are problems with our building and we have to be close for repair.  We won't be able to serve you this X'mas."  The girl says.  Dee is very upset to hear that, but it isn't the girl's fault and Randy does't like skiing anyway. At least they still have a couple of days off together.

"Dee, I'm sorry but I can't give you the day off you promised.  The killer you caught, Bobbie Wu, escaped this morning on the way to his trail.  You and Randy have to go look for him again."  The chief walks up to Dee and says.

Dee feels awful.  It takes Randy and him weeks to catch Bobbie Wu and it's going to take them week to catch him again.  And even if Dee, in some miracle, manages to catch Bobbie before X'mas, there are nothing planned for Randy.  There is no use, Dee figures even if he manages to come up with something special for Randy this X'mas, it will not work out.  This holiday is officially 'damaged beyond repair'.

^__^   ^__^   ^__^   6__6

X'mas isn't a good time for the NYPD.  Crime rate surges and everyone in the police department is working overtime.   Dee and Ryu are so tired they don't even have the energy to talk to each other.  Finally, the crime wave is under control and everyone can go home and get some rest.

Randy asks Dee to wait for him at his desk while he puts their files into the record room.  The Japanese arrives at his partner's desk and sees the ticket of Nutcracker lying on top of the desk.  Dee mutters, "Ryo is watching the show with Rose?"  Tried, frustrated and grumpy, Dee goes to the record room to talk to Randy. But when Dee goes there, Randy is already gone.

Dee hears someone behind him and he turns around.  Accidentally, he knocks over the shelf behind him and all the files fall to the ground.  "Dee!  What do you think you're doing?"  The chief comes in and shouts.

"It was an accident!"  Dee says.  The others come in but the chief is so mad no one dares to say anything.  The Chief continues to yell at Dee.  "You're going to clean this mess up yourself, you hear?  The clerks are tired and they want to go home.  You're not making them stay behind!"

Dee knees down and picks up the files.  Randy goes up to help Dee but the Chief grabs his arm, "you're not helping him!  He is going to clean this up himself.  You can wait for him at home."

"But…"  Randy says.

"Ryu, it's fine.  The chief is really stressed with the department being so busy."  Dee says in Japanese.

The chief pulls Randy out and closes the door. Dee is alone in the cold and messy room. He is tired; he needs sleeps but it'll take forever to reshelf all the folders.  On top of that, Rose is probably taking Randy to see Nutcracker now.  This is the worse X'mas ever.

Just when Dee think the holiday season can't get any worse, more bad luck lands on his lap.  He is picking up the folders when someone pushes the two shelves above Dee and makes them fall over him.  Dee jumps away from the shelves and avoid getting seriously injured, but they manage to get one of Dee's leg.

Dee screams in pain. Suddenly, all the lights go off.  A bullet flies by him, barely missing his head.  When the other police officers hear the gun shot and comes to check what happen.  The stairs blow up and the officers fall to the ground.  Dee is cut off from the rest of the NYPD.

Dee stands up and tries to look around, but the office is too dark for him to see.  He hears movement and shoots at the sound origin. The intruder laughs, "you're too slow."  Dee dodges as the intruder fires his gun.  He catches a glimpse of the man and shouts, "Bobby Wu!"

The man laughs and disappears in the shadow again.  He loads his gun and says to Dee, "I told you I'll make you pay for what you did to me.  I'm going to kill you and I'm going to kill your partner."

"How dare you just barge in and bomb the NYPD headquarter!" Dee shouts, he runs to shoot at Bobbie but then realizes his leg is wounded.  The policeman falls to the ground and the criminal shoots him in the shoulder.  Dee yells in pain again.

Bobbie points the gun to Dee's head, "you're a dead man."

Dee is bleeding and his body is cold.  No officer is coming because the mad criminal bombed the stairs.  Dee is scared, not because he is dying, but because he knows what Bobbie is going to do next.  Bobbie is going after Randy.  Dee fails to protect his half-Japanese partner, the one person he cares most.

TBC...


	2. turn of luck

A FAKE Christmas Story  
Part 2: Turn of luck  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

Dee tries to grab his gun but he is too weak.  Bobbie kicks Dee's gun away and tries to fire at Dee's head.

In the nick of time, someone shoots Bobbie.  Dee opens his eyes and sees Randy outside the window, hanging upside down with a gun in his hand. Randy has climbed up to the roof from the outside, holds his body with his feet and swings himself down to the window to shoots Bobbie.

Randy holds the window frame and swings himself into the office.  The half-Japanese holds Dee in his arm and presses on the gun wound. "Don't worry, the ambulance is coming, you're safe."  Randy says.

"What are you doing here?"  Dee asks.  Randy answers, "I come back to help you get the files.  I didn't want the chief to get mad and I thought you might be hungry, so I decided to go get some food.  I figured the chief would be gone by the time I came back and we could eat something then tidy up the place together."

"I thought you are going to see Nutcracker with Rose.  I heard you said you love that show and I saw the tickets on your desk."  Dee says.

"I don't want to watch Nutcracker with him!  I watch that show for the Sentimental Values.  My mom used to have a great time watching it with my dad, it made me happy to see them.  I want to experience that again."  Randy says, "Dee, I want to watch that with YOU."

Dee smiles, he tries to steal a kiss from Randy but the paramedic comes in and takes him away.

^__^   ^__^   ^__^   ^__^

Dee is resting in the hospital ward.  Randy comes in and says, "feeling better?"

"Yeah, where are Bikky and Cal?"  Dee says.

"At NYPD."  Randy says, getting some food for Dee.

"They got in trouble again?"

"No, just having fun at the department's party."

Dee takes the remote and says to Randy, "I got a surprise for you."  He turns on the TV and Randy sees Nutcracker playing.

"I asked Drake to get me a Nutcracker DVD so we can watch it together.  Merry X'mas."  Dee says.  Randy smiles and sits down on the bed next to him.  Dee pulls Randy into his arm and they watch the show together.

Dee grins.  This is not a bad X'mas after all.

Owari


End file.
